Complete Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: This story follows the four young men in their journey of life, love, and friendship. How one can't truly feel complete without having all three. Especially, and above all else, love.


Title: Complete Me - Chapter 1 - Playing With Matches  
Pairing(so far): Axel x Roxas  
Story Summary: _This story follows the four young men in their journey of life, love, and friendship. How one can't truly feel complete without having all three. Especially, and above all else, love._  
Chapter Summary:_ He's never believed in love at first sight. Especially after what he's seen love do to people. But what he doesn't know is it takes less than thirty seconds to make an impression and to connect with another person - to know you love them. The only problem? Admitting it._

**For:** A dear friend's 20th birthday~  
**Edit:** This was revised March 8th, 2013. I forgot to write an entire scene. ; ^ ; I'm sorry.

**(Playing)(With)(Matches)**

Roxas, a young boy of seventeen, tries to make his way through the crowd, to get onto the tram so he can get home. His blond hair, which spikes upward, brushes against peoples' shoulders as, finally, he sees an opening to where he can stand and be on the first tram that comes in. He clutches his bag closer to chest in an attempt to not drop it again as someone shoves past him. Apparently, the person has friends who rush by him next. From all the commotion, the boy stumbles forward. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see the floor or another person's shoes coming for him as he falls.

But he never meets the ground. His jeans and t-shirt aren't scoffed with footprints or dirt and his face isn't plastered against the hard ground. The blond blinks his eyes open and looks up. Lost in the moment, all he can see are green eyes that shine like emeralds sitting behind rectangular glasses and a fiery mane of spikes pulled back into a ponytail. The man, being much taller than he is, holds onto his shoulders - staring down at him. At Roxas' blank expression, the red head grins from ear to ear. "Everything okay down there? Gotta watch your step, got it memorized?"

Straightening back up, he glances over his shoulder, "Whatever."

The doors to the Tram 3 open and Roxas rushes in to the front to take a seat. He gets as much space between him and that man as possible. But even as he sits down with his bag in his lap, he can still see those eyes staring at him through the throngs of people. Even worse, the places where his fingers had been seem to throb even though he wasn't grabbing Roxas very tight at all.

Roxas pushes the man from his mind nonetheless, that is until he feels something tap his shoulder. Unable to ignore the blunt action, the blond tilts his head up to see the red haired man once more. He gives Roxas a two finger salute, "Yo, long time no see." Caught off guard, he clutches at his bag even tighter and remains silent. The man takes this as a sign to start talking. "The name's Axel. Yours is Roxas right?"

He can't help but stare up at the lanky man, completely dumbfounded that his name was known. Roxas can only give a small nod as he raises an eyebrow, just wanting this crazy stalker to leave him alone.

"Ever heard of _Nocturne_?" Axel receives a look of confusion in response. "The band, you know the one right here in Twilight Town?" The blank stare continues and so does Axel, "The band that plays in the tunnels at midnight on weekends?"

"No one goes in the tunnels put freaks and druggies."

Axel rolls his eyes and rubs at the back of his head; well, with the hand that isn't clutching onto a large, black case. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a bent, and slightly faded, card. "You should come out one night. There are decent people there too." It's nothing special or eye catching, just a plain black card with white words; the word _Nocturne_, a phone number, and an address.

Roxas takes the card, if only to get Axel to shut up. He seems to get his wish as the Tram comes to its first stop. Axel reaches over and runs his fingers through Roxas' spikes, pushing his head back as he leans down. Before Roxas can even begin to move his hands to swat Axel away, lips are crashing roughly against his own. All he can think of is the taste of cigarettes and cinnamon, two very conflicting tastes that linger on his lips as the red head pulls away.

"Heh, so Roxy, it was nice running- sorry. It was nice catching you. See you around some time?"

His fingers slowly lifted to his face as the Tram's doors slide shut behind Axel as he leaves. He can't think, much less breathe properly. It's not that he just got kissed – oh no, that's not the problem. The problem is this: That was his _first_ kiss… ever, which was just stolen by some stalker man that must like under age, male, teenagers.

All Roxas can think as he waits for his stop is, _'I'm going to kill that asshole.'_

**(Playing)(With)(Matches)**

It doesn't take Roxas any time at all to get to _Island Delights_, a popular restaurant in Twilight Town. A man from Destiny Islands came here and set up shop, cooking only the island's common meals. To the people in this city, it's a welcome and many citizens frequent the now large restaurant.

On the outside, the building looks just like any other red-bricked eatery. But inside is where people can step into a whole new place. The tables are made out of real wood with a light finish to keep customers from getting splinters. The benches and stools look just the same. The walls are a textured tan color. A podium near the entrance and at the far end of the divided room is a bar. One thing that remains the same throughout is the small Papou fruit decorations dangling from the ceiling. And when the light hits them right, the yellow objects seem to glow.

Naturally, this doesn't faze Roxas one bit as he walks inside. His family originates from Destiny Island; he came to Twilight Town to get away from all this. But at the age of seventeen, going on eighteen, and in need of some cash, Roxas refuses to turn down a job just because it looks like home; happily leaving his twin brother behind.

Just as he gets to the podium, his eighteen year old cousin bounds up to him. The boy's smile is wide and his blue eyes are bright. His brown hair seems to spike up every which way and a silver crown pendant is worn around his neck. Like everyone else that works here, he wears casual clothes beneath the apron tied at his waist; light colored jeans, white t-shirt, and white sneakers.

"Roxas, you made it!"

"Hey Sora," he mumbles as he glances around while listening to all the chatter and laughter filling the building. The blond doesn't get a chance to truly look around when Sora tugs him towards the empty bar. A black apron, just like Sora's, is draped over one of the stools. Roxas, knowing it's his, picks it up once they get close enough. He holds it at his waist and tugs the strings back before overlapping them and bringing them around the front, tying it snuggly. Sora beams as he reaches into one of his apron's pockets.

"Here's a pen and pad to take orders." The door to the restaurant opens and swings shut, more noise already adding to the commotion. "Go on Roxas, you're first customers! Remember, smile!" He says as he smiles wide, which he keeps on his face as he makes his way to stand behind the bar once more.

Roxas, a little taken back by the immediate work, takes a deep breath while heading over to one of the booths. He tries not to stare too hard at his first three 'customers'. The man, by the name of Vanitas, sitting on one side by himself doesn't so much as give him a glance, seeming too cool for that or it's because he already knows Roxas. His posture is like a hawk waiting for its prey to fall into its trap. Roxas, when first meeting him, made the comment that him and Sora look like twins; save for the strong jaw, golden eyes, and having black hair instead of brown. Well, that and his disgusting personality clashes with Sora's goody-goody ways. Vanitas' attire consists of three main articles which are all in black or silver; t-shirt, tight pants, one or two belts not through the belt loops of those pants, and boots.

Across from him is a blond; blue-green eyes, blond hair decorated in a mullet, and a smile that never seems to fade. Roxas watches as slender fingers drum against the table to a beat only the three of them know. His jacket slides off one of his shoulders as he turns to Roxas, beaming as he prepares to rattle off what he'd like to order. But the man sitting beside him stops the blond, hand pressing down on his fingers. Even as he does so, his eyes remain on Roxas who only wants to turn around and run. The redhead from earlier today, Axel, grins up at Roxas with what can only be described as an animal catching its prey.

"Hey Roxy!" he beams while Vanitas rolls his eyes. "See? I knew it was destiny. We just keep running into each other!"

"I work here." He states simply, trying glance around for some assistance – hoping Sora would walk by. But no, he's left alone with this crazy stalker.

"And this is where we have our band meetings." He leans closer to the blond. "Vanitas' friend works here, we get a discount."

Roxas turns his attention to Vanitas, at least he knows what to expect from him. "What do you want to order?"

"We're not staying for long. Three waters – Axel quit it, you're freaking me out."

Jotting 'three waters' down on his pad, Roxas hurries away from Axel's eyes. Just as he gets to the back where the machines are he sees Sora rushing around the counter to go on break. In doing so he catches a glint of silver out of the corner of his eyes. He moves on to get the glasses, knowing that he should be hurrying even though he doesn't want to go back out there. Nonetheless he returns to the table. Yet, Vanitas and the blond are missing. In Vanitas' place is a male that appears tiny; in the sense of the word as being small shouldered, but still broad. Roxas can't quite figure the man out. All he can even see of his face is the left side, where long slate colored hair is falling. One pale blue eye, the remaining hair cropped short and pale skin that contrasts against the all black attire. The only thing of color is the white, music note earring hanging from his left ear.

Axel stands up just as Roxas sets the clear glasses on the table. "Sorry to order and run, but business waits for no man." His hand falls onto Roxas' shoulder, squeezing lightly. "We should go out sometime." His hand rises to leave but brushes lightly against Roxas' cheek, causing the blond to shudder at the same time as pushing his lips into a thin line at Axel's next comment. "See you later, Roxy!"

The redhead ushers the other male out of the booth and to the door. Axel finally falls silent as his friend starts talking, their voices and figures vanishing as the front door swings shut. Roxas can only groan as he picks up the glasses to return them to the kitchen. One meeting almost makes him want to leave… especially after that butterfly feeling in his stomach – No, he can't feel anything for someone after less than five minutes.

**(Playing)(With)(Matches)**

Roxas continues to work at _Island Delights_ and to his surprise, the trio didn't return for several days. Which is why as Roxas takes his break, he doesn't expect any of them to approach the restaurant, and if they do he's on his break.

Walking outside he takes a left to go stay against the wall, his apron still tied around his waist, with his phone up against his ear. He had received a phone call from his brother and waited until now to return it. It isn't that they don't get along – because they don't – but that Roxas one gone one morning and headed to Twilight Town, wanting to pursue the Struggle tournaments. Apparently it had ruffled some feathers in his family and they spent the past week and a half calling, trying to get him to return to Destiny Islands – or at least go to Land of Departure with his brother.

The ringing dies and a voice picked up automatically, "Hey Roxas!" A pause on the other end, waiting for Roxas to greet in return, but he picks back up anyway, "How have you been?"

Roxas scoffs the toe of one of his shoes against the sidewalk. "Fine…"

"You should come out after Struggle season. You might like it here."

"I doubt it. Was there something you needed, I have to get back into work."

A small sigh, "Just was checking up on you. You're my brother after all."

"Ven-"

His sentence ends suddenly as a hand claps against his shoulder. Forced to look up, Roxas finds himself glaring up at emerald eyes – Axel - "Hey Roxy, who ya talking to?"

"Roxas? Who is that?"

Close enough to hear what comes through the speaker; Axel dips his hand down to grab at the phone. He lifts it to his ear with a grin on his face. "Hey Ven, long time, remember me?"

"Lea, is that you?"

"Nah, its Axel now, got it memorized?"

The laugh on the other end of the phone makes Roxas want to vomit – how dare they be so happy. But it's the least of his worries as the name Lea hits home. The boy that came over every few days, with his friend, and spar with Ven. The first time he saw the redhead, Roxas had begun to fall head over heels – admiring the way he fought with his Frisbees. Roxas had asked to join in once but the boy's friend told him it was useless, he was too weak anyway. As a matter of fact, 'Lea' did beat him that day. He didn't ask to join in again, just watched from the window.

"I got to go; Terra's calling, tell Roxas I'll call him later!"

Axel finally lowers the phone and returns Roxas' gaze, who is currently standing off to the side with his arms crossed. A playful grin crosses the redhead's features as he hands Roxas his phone. "He said he'll call you later."

Snatching away the phone, Roxas tucks it into his back pocket. He doesn't want to look at this man, especially after not recognizing him; then again he does have tattoos under his eyes and longer hair, not to mention taller in general than when they were kids. But he doesn't get far when Axel grabs his arm, tugging him back and pushing him up against the wall. The tall musician keeps his back to the entrance of the restaurant in the distance, giving them some sort of privacy.

Roxas merely glares up at him. "What, do you want his number?"

"No, I want yours stupid." Axel rolls his eyes at the stupefied look on Roxas' face. "Ven is an old friend, that's it."

Trying to shrug out of his grasp, Roxas keeps his eyes on the fingers wrapped tightly around his forearm. "You're not_ my_ friend."

"You won't let me. Never have. It's hard to get to know someone that avoids you." Axel leans down, lowering his voice to a whisper. "You shouldn't have let Isa get to you; I would've loved to spar with you more."

Red instantly streaks across Roxas' face with his mouth retreating from the thin line and into a small 'o'. Axel takes the moment to destroy the rest of the space between their faces and press their lips together. Roxas doesn't so much as blink at the second kiss he's received from this man, he can barely even think. The first thing he can think of is how he hates that the feelings from so long ago begin to rise up.

Roxas shoves his hands against Axel's chest, pushing him away so that he can take several deep breaths. All he can think about is Axel – Lea – being gone again. One day there, the next he's gone from the islands. It makes his chest constrict as he backs up. "Get away!" Running around Axel, he darts back into the restaurant, thankful that Axel doesn't follow.

**(Playing)(With)(Matches)**

To be honest, Roxas doesn't quite remember how he let Axel drag him up the stairs to the top of the clock tower. But for some reason, which he can't and won't put his finger on, he's happy it happened. All he remembers is being out shopping for essentials and running out of money. At that moment he's pretty sure Axel swooped in to save the day, as any good stalker in love would. Even so he can only know that in this one moment he's happy.

On the ledge of the clock tower, Roxas sits beside Axel; although Axel is a good few feet away. The redhead hangs one leg over the side with the other propped up on the ledge, his right arm winding around it. In his other hand he holds a bright blue Popsicle identical to the one in his other hand – holding it out towards Roxas. "Sea Salt ice-cream…?"

Roxas takes it, not wanting to admit that the stuff is his guilty pleasure. He could live off of it if he had too. It was just that good in his eyes. Although, while in front of Axel he nibbles at one of the corners as if he's not really interested. Axel's eyes occasionally glance at Roxas, who can feel each and every one of them as if Axel was touching him. But Roxas keeps his own gaze on the horizon; the bright golden sun tinting orange-red as it falls below the trees. Pinks and purples streak across the sky with the clouds already turning a dark color from the absence of the sun.

Blue drips all over his fingers just as he finishes, his Popsicle stick not a winner. Nonetheless he goes to stand. The bottom of his pants catches under the heel of his sneaker and suddenly he finds himself falling forward, over the edge. Though… he's not afraid or worried, only calm with the whole thought of falling. Heights have never scared the blond and they certainly don't now.

Axel isn't convinced. He jumps to his feet and wraps his arms around Roxas, pulling him back over the lip of the tower's ledge. His back slams up against the wall of the clock tower with Roxas clutched to his chest. Roxas pushes his arms away and turns to face him, but Axel grabs at his shoulder with one hand and the other cups his cheek. Tilting his face up, Roxas stares into Axel's eyes as they get closer until finally their eyes close and lips meet.

Roxas, personally, can only describe the feeling as lightning surging from his lips down to his toes before running back up to jumpstart his heart into overdrive. His heartbeat thuds in his ears and his lips throat seems to close even as Axel pulls away, allowing him to breathe. Roxas raises a hand to push at Axel's chest, but said redhead only grabs at the hand sticky with blue ice-cream. The blond watches in shocked-awe as one finger slides between Axel's lips; dropping that one only to pick up the next until the ice-cream is gone from his fingers.

The heat between them only seems to increase; something about it just seeming right – everything about them being together seeming right. Axel leans back down to brush their lips together, followed by rough kisses never hitting his lips in the same way; middle, corner, upper, lower – tongue. Their heavy pants are the only thing standing between them. Bodies meshed up against one another, Axel leaves Roxas' lips to trail kisses and love bites along his neck. He pushes the material of his shirt away, wanting to see more and more of the pale, flawless skin.

Then suddenly he stops. His hands idle, lips pause and Roxas can feel him trembling despite the confidence radiating from him in waves. Roxas' face presses close into Axel's shirt; smelling of smoke and cinnamon. He can barely breathe, drowning in the smell that is him. That is, until he finds he really _can't _breathe as those words leave Axel's lips.

"I… love you Roxas."

All that goes through his head at those words is Sora's distraught face; the raw pain when someone you love is suddenly gone from your life in whatever form. He doesn't want to feel that pain. He knows if you play with fire you'll get burned… there's no helping it. But he just can't. Not after what he saw it do to Sora. He's not ready for that kind of… ache.

Roxas shoves at Axel's chest, careful when he backs up so that he doesn't almost fall again. He can't think straight and he can feel his eyes beginning to water. So he does all he can ever do properly – Run. Run, run, and run all the way back to his apartment, to his bed, and in the morning… back to Destiny Islands.

**(Playing)(With)(Matches)**

Roxas idles as the train pulls to a stop in front of him. All the other passengers surge forward, hurrying to get in and on their way. Except for Roxas; he's unsure, scared, and all he can think about his how bad his chest hurts when thinking about leaving for good. He tries to shake the feeling, which gets worse, as his mind wanders to Axel.

Just as he's about to scoff, forcing the sudden wave of sadness back down – a hand grabs at his wrist. The owner of the hand doubles over, still holding on, as they take heavy breaths to get their breathing even again. Once they have, Roxas glances out of his peripheral only to spot a familiar shock of red.

"Roxas… what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." He said, as if nothing in the world could possibly deter him. But he knows if he turns around, if he so much as sees those green eyes, he'll want to stay. "No one would miss me anyway."

The alarm sounds, telling all remaining travelers that the doors are about to close. Roxas steps forward, his knuckles turning white as he clutches at the suitcase's handle. Before he can cross the threshold and into the car, he's suddenly falling backward. The suitcase tumbles to the side as he slumps between Axel's legs, staring down at the arms that wrap around his middle.

"Axel, what are you doing? I'm going to miss the train."

"Why would you say something like that!?"

"Because I really am going to miss-" Roxas can't stop Axel from tilting his head back, forcing Roxas to stare up into watery green eyes. "Axel…?"

"That _hurt_ Roxas. Your cousin will miss you, your friends, the store owners… I'll miss you."

Roxas pushes away and stands up. "You don't even know me." He grabs at the suitcase only to drop it once more as Axel grabs at his shoulders, spinning him around. The blond sighs, "Axel…"

"You love heights, which is why I showed you my spot up on the clock tower. You have a sweet tooth; if you could just eat sea-salt ice-cream for the rest of your life – you would. You hate nicknames, but for some reason you try not to smile when I call you Roxy." Axel's thumb brushes over Roxas' cheek, the red head leaning down so their lips are barely an inch apart. "Most of all, you act like you hate me, but when I touch you, you lean into it."

"I… do not," Is all he says before Axel presses their lips together. To hide his trembling hands, Roxas fists them into the front of Axel's shirt; not even letting go when Axel ends their kiss.

"I love you Roxy."

"I think I love you too…"

Axel dead stops mid-air, having about to kiss him again. "Wait, what do you mean you think?"

All of a sudden, Roxas is pulling out of Axel's grasp and gathering up his bags – finally realizing that the train has already sped away. Now stuck in Twilight Town for, at least, another seven hours, Roxas begins walking to the doors taking him back inside. Although, he shoots Axel a grin over his shoulder, "I'm not sure yet. You'll just have to work harder at this."

He can't help but laugh inwardly, unable to believe he's calmly walking away even though every piece of his being seems to be shaking with excitement. If he's going to get burned while falling in love, he's going to have some fun doing it.

Not looking back, he listens as Axel runs to catch up.

Yeah, he'll have fun alright.


End file.
